


CSI: Beacon Hills [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, CSI Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Deputy Derek Hale, Forensics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Stiles estaba en la secundaria en Beacon Hills no tenía un laboratorio de criminalística, porque sencillamente no lo necesitaban. Añoraba esos días.





	CSI: Beacon Hills [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CSI: Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496036) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

—No me acuerdo de ti —es lo primero que Stiles le dice a Derek Hale.

En ese momento, él está gravemente deshidratado, colocado con algo que no es su dosis diaria de Adderall, y realmente muy impresionado con el bíceps de Hale.

Derek Hale, ocupado rescatándolo de una banda de narcotraficantes que tuvo la brillante idea de mezclar la metanfetamina con polvo de hadas, no se molesta en reconocer el comentario de Stiles.

—Quiero decir, prácticamente crecí en la estación. Debes de ser nuevo —Pensándolo bien, añade—  _Hola_ —Él fue criado para ser educado y cortés.

Derek Hale no contesta. Stiles piensa que es grosero, pero entonces, el le está semiarrastrando a su coche y hay explosiones detrás de ellos, así que posiblemente su mente esté ocupada en otras cosas. Stiles se lo puede perdonar, sólo por esta vez.

—Soy Stiles, por cierto. Stilinski. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Derek Hale, quien todavía no ha informado a Stiles que es Derek Hale, gruñe.

Stiles abre la boca para decirle un monólogo sobre la forma apropiada en que debe uno presentarse, pero en lugar de eso lo único que le sale es... bueno,  _vómito_.

 Derek Hale mira a Stiles, y luego a sus zapatos recubiertos de vómito, y vuelve a mirar a Stiles y le da la primera de la que serán una de sus muchas- _muchas_ -miradas.

—Ooops —dice Stiles.

 * * * *

Cuando Stiles estaba en la secundaria en Beacon Hills no tenían un laboratorio de criminalística, porque sencillamente no lo necesitaban. Añoraba esos días. 

Después de años de muertes inexplicables, ataques de animales extraños y personas desaparecidas, con un breve período en el que la gente culpó al padre de Stiles y lo reemplazaron por un ex-ranger que consiguió que lo mataran en tres meses, se recaudaron fondos para un laboratorio de criminalística.

Y por alguna razón, alguien pensó que sería prudente entregar las llaves al entrenador Finstock.

El entrenador quien rompió cada día los sueños de Stiles de ser jugador de lacrosse en la secundaria, había estudiado al parecer entomología y por alguna razón u otra también tenía un certificado de forense. Que fuera bueno con los insectos no era una sorpresa para Stiles; que alguien confiara lo suficiente en el pasa ponerlo a cargo en equipos que valían millones no tanto. Eso solo servía para demostrar el grupo de frikis que vivían en la ciudad.

—¡Bilinski! —grita Finstock grita— ¡A mi oficina! ¡Ahora!

Stiles suspira. No es un buen comienzo de semana hasta que Finstock destroza su nombre. —¿Si Entrenador? —dice Stiles asomando la cabeza por el despacho de Finstock. A Finstock le gusta que le llamen Entrenador cuando están solos, prefiere Jefe cuando hay otras personas, e insiste en el Sr. Presidente en ocasiones especiales.

—Me gustas, Bilinski —dice Finstock pasando su mano por su pelo, pensativo— ¿Sabes por qué me gustas?

—Uh, porque Greenberg se rompió la escápula y yo soy el único que puede hacer ambas cosas rastros y el ADN?

—Sí, eres menos manazadas que los demás —está de acuerdo— pero me gustas porque obtienes resultados.

—Gracias, entrenador —dice Stiles, emocionado. No todos los días tu loco Jefe te dice algo agradable, muy agradable y no un insulto oculto— Lo intento.

—Sí, lo haces —dice Finstock— Y lo seguirás intentando hasta que encontrar alguna pista sobre la chica de secundaria desaparecida.

—Maggie Wilkerson —dice Stiles. No es que él no ha estado tratando.

—Sí. Eso. La única rubia con dientes —Finstock se bebe la mitad de su taza de café de una sola vez— Vas a trabajar día y noche si es necesario. Vas a sacrificar su tiempo libre y su sueño. No vas a descansar hasta que tengamos resultados. Porque eso es lo que hacemos. Traemos justicia. Traemos paz. Somos los últimos línea de defensa contra los ejércitos de...

Stiles lo interrumpe —Si, el entrenador me pondré a eso.. —Porque no para a Finstock podría durar  _días_. Stiles ni siquiera a comido, necesita un descanso.

—¿Qué quería el Jefe? —dice Isaac, midiendo cuidadosamente algo de un alarmante color rosa del vaso de precipitados. Parece alguna muestra no oficial que todo el laboratorio y el departamento conoce pero que tienen mucho cuidado de no desvelar.

—Que somos héroes anónimos, bla, bla, bla. Que obtenga resultados, bla, bla, bla.

Isaac sonríe— Es por el nuevo laboratorio de Hastings. Están batiendo nuestro cierre de casos.

— Él sabe que no nos darán un trofeo para eso, ¿verdad? — pregunta Stiles, agarrando su chaqueta y su placa de identificación—  Voy a salir a comer. ¿Quieres algo?

—Nah.

Stiles se despide cuando sale. 

El restaurante está siempre lleno de policías, pero que sus turnos rara vez coinciden, Stiles no ve a su padre a menudo. Lo que explica por qué hay un plato de patatas fritas delante del sheriff y una hamburguesa a medio camino de su boca cuando Stiles entra.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —Stiles le grita, sentándose a su lado en la cabina y confiscándole su plato de patatas fritas. —¿Qué dijimos cuando hablamos la semana pasada? Nada de sal ni de comida rápida hasta que su presión arterial baje.

Ignorando el suspiro de su padre, Stiles toma la hamburguesa llama a la camarera.— Stacy —dice— ya hemos hablado de esto.

Stacy se ve sorprendida— Él tiene un arma —dice. —¿Qué puedo traerte, Stiles?

—Voy a comer esta hamburguesa, muchas gracias —anuncia Stiles. —En cuanto al sheriff, sopa y una ensalada, sin aderezo.

Su padre gime.

—Ni lo intentes —le dice Stiles, con patatas fritas en la boca— Los ataques al corazón a los cincuenta no son aceptables. Tampoco es la barriga cervecera que tienes. Se supone que debes ser un ejemplo. Quiero decir... — Mira hacia arriba, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que algunas papas fritas que tratan de escapar de su boca, y sus ojos se encuentran con un par de ojos verdes delante de su asiento. Oh,  _mierda_.

Se traga toda las patatas fritas. —¡Adjunto Hale! ¡No te había visto!

Su padre se ríe. —Sí, esto es Derek —dice, el traidor— Discreto. La gente no se da cuenta de él todo el tiempo.

Derek Hale es un tema incómodo para Stiles, porque, bueno, todo el asunto de vomitar. No es como si Stiles no estuviera acostumbrado a la humillación, en la escuela secundaria sin duda había tenido de sobra, pero cada vez que los dos se encuentran, Hale lo mira comos si Stiles fuera ridículo, y sí, claro, es el destino de Stiles hacer el ridículo delante de gente caliente, ¿pero Hale tienen que hacerlo tan doloroso?

Él es como un superhéroe, un magnífico hombre lobo policía, y su configuración por defecto cuando está con Stiles es una mirada de muerte.

Y la reacción por defecto de Stiles es, naturalmente, retroceder.

—Sólo voy a... —Agarra la hamburguesa y la envuelve en una servilleta, entonces agarra un puñado de patatas fritas. —Tengo que irme... tengo esa cosas. Muestras para analizar y resolver crímenes. Voy a dejar que continuéis con su almuerzo. 

Está a medio camino de la puerta cuando se le ocurre— ¡No más comida rápida para el sheriff! —anuncia en general. —¡Y sin sal!— Con eso, corre hacia la puerta. Él mira hacia atrás desde el otro lado de la carretera para ver a Stacy entregarle la sopa a su padre, y Derek Hale clavando la vista en él.

Stiles es lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que él huye.

Es difícil hacerle un seguimiento de quién sabe qué en Beacon Hills.

Al igual que, ¿por qué el veterinario sabe todo? ¿Los hombres lobo van a él cuando salen heridos? Stiles se lo preguntaría a Hale, pero prefiere mantener todos sus miembros unidos a su cuerpo.

Stiles sólo asume que que nadie sabe nada y mantiene las cosas entre él y su padre. Isaac, porque necesita a su cómplice, pero aparte de eso, él no toma ningún riesgo. Está bastante seguro de que todos cumplen la ley de una manera u otra. A excepción de Finstock, que está llevando la negación a nuevos niveles,

Stiles había tenido el placer de conocer a la manada local de hombres lobo en la escuela secundaria, cuando el tío loco que mantenían en el ático trató de darle  _el mordisco_  y reclamarlo para su ejército hombre lobo o lo que fuera, y lo que vio en Laura Hale, le había dicho que los Hales eran bueno. Incluso por aquel entonces no es que hubiera habido una gran cantidad de Hales. Sólo Pedro, que finalmente murió de una muerte ardiente, y Derek, que rara vez alrededor. Aunque Laura... ella parecía agradable. Stiles le gusta cuando la gente lo salvaba de monstruos y de una muerte segura. Probablemente por eso ahora está sintiendo lo mismo con Derek, quien muy deliberadamente no devolverlo.

Él sabe que su padre se ha ocupado de Laura en el pasado y que la considera un aliado. Y tiene sentido tener un hombre lobo en el cuerpo. Hale es como Robocop, en serio. Él sin ayuda, fácilmente cierra el cincuenta por ciento de los casos del departamento. Él puede rastrear a las personas por el olor, es un detector de mentiras andante, y está casi a la par con el espectrómetro de masas de Stiles en la identificación de sustancias. Stiles preferiría que no lamiera las escenas del crimen, pero no se puede discutir con los resultados.

En el caso de Maggie Wilkerson, Hale no tiene mucho para seguir adelante. Su olor desaparece bruscamente, y su habitación, donde fue vista por última vez, está limpia. Limpieza profesional. Limpia, como si  _alguien supiera que estaba lidiando con hombres lobo_. A Stiles no le gusta. No le gusta ni un poco.

Ha seguido el rastro de todos los sospechosos habituales -cama, alfombra, ventanas, puerta- pero no había nueva evidencias. Comienza a mirar cosas al azar, buscando algo fuera de lugar, algo remotamente sospechoso, pero no había nada y nada estaba funcionando. Iban a encontrar el cuerpo de la chica pronto y Stiles tendría pensadillas por los próximos dos meses. Eso no es aceptable.

—¿Cuanto tiempo  _llevas_  aquí?

—Un rato. Algún tiempo. No lo sé —dice Stiles, agitando una mano hacia la puerta. Está en la zona. Él no tiene tiempo para Derek Hale.

Espera, ¿qué?

Stiles se da la vuelta y de hecho es Derek Hale, el extraordinario policía hombre lobo, apoyado contra la pared de vidrio del laboratorio de Stiles. Stiles parpadea sus ojos, niega con la cabeza, pero no, Hale sigue ahí.

—Uh. ¿Hola? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que su turno terminó hace seis horas —le dice Hale.

Stiles no comprueba el reloj. Eso sería una señal de debilidad. O algo. —¿Si, y?

Hale se encoge de hombros de una manera extremadamente molesta. Stiles no sería capaz de decirle lo que hace que un encogimiento de hombros sea molesto, simplemente lo es— No sé... ¿dormir?

Stiles está demasiado cansado para esto. Lo que probablemente, Hale está tratando de señalar.— Dormir es para los débiles.

Hale sonríe. —No vas a encontrar nada —le dice a Stiles.

Oh, eso sólo hace que Stiles quiera pegarle mucho. Y demostrar que estaba equivocado. Pero sobre todo golpearlo. —¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—No hay nada que encontrar —dice Hale— Ella, literalmente, desapareció en el aire. Es magia.

Stiles se sienta erguido como si fuera electrocutado. —Magia —dice. Ya han tratado con magia antes, pero sobre todo con maldiciones y maleficios. No  _Apariciones_. —¿Así que, qué, se apareció? ¿Dónde?

Hale le da una mirada en blanco. Por supuesto que no había leído Harry Potter. Probablemente sólo leía los manuales de hombre lobo y guías de asesinato y caos.

—Transportada. Desapareció aquí y apareció en otro lugar —explica Stiles.

—Aún no lo sé, pero sé que no lo vas a encontrar con un microscopio.

¡Oh, eso era un reto Stiles aceptaría! Él tenía sus maneras. Él pudo haberse relegado a sí mismo a la eterna condición de Robin al convertirse en un criminalista en lugar de un policía, pero eso no significa que no podía hacer todo lo que Batman puede hacer y más.

A excepción de hacer flexiones con una sola mano. Había visto a Hale hacer eso y no era algo natural.

—¿Qué tan seguro está de que es magia?

Hale eleva una de sus cejas inexplicablemente expresivas. —Bastante seguro. ¿Por qué?

—Sin razón —Stiles cierra todo y asiente con la cabeza en Hale antes de salir a toda prisa. —Ya nos veremos.

Él tiene una investigación que hacer.

Stiles sabe muy poco sobre la teoría de la magia.

Lo que entiende es que al final todo es energía. Los usuarios de la magia se las arreglan de alguna manera para canalizar y controlar algún tipo de energía que no debería existir en su realidad, probablemente usando dimensiones que van más allá de la percepción de la gente normal. Esa es la parte difícil, conseguir sus manos sobre esa energía. Se requiere un poco de algo que no todo el mundo parece tener. Conseguirla es la parte divertida, si se lo preguntas a Stiles.

El punto es, que toda la energía deja un rastro. Sólo tienes que saber cómo detectarla.

Ellos no saben. Así que experimentan.

Comienzan con algo pequeño. Isaac intenta mover un lápiz usando un hechizo de un libro Stiles había pedido por internet cuando tenía dieciocho años. (¡De una tienda de brujería de Holanda! ¡Él está bastante seguro de que es real!) No funciona, pero las lecturas de antes y después muestran un ligero aumento en los niveles de radiación alfa. A continuación, intentan conjurar un hechizo, que también no funciona, pero Stiles todavía registra las lecturas obedientemente. Van hacia cosas más serias, y en el momento en que Finstock los va a buscar, están a punto de fallar en convertir una mosca en un conejillo.

(Isaac había sugerido un puma, pero sin la remota posibilidad de que hubiera funcionado, Stiles tuvo que vetarla. Hubiera sido genial sin embargo)

Finstock lleva la escena con curiosidad, con las manos en las caderas, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que hay un corazón nadando sumergido en una solución salina en un vaso de precipitados da un paso atrás y sacude la cabeza— Yo no quiero saber lo que están haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no —admite Stiles.

—Correcto —dice Finstock, girando sobre sus talones para volver por donde vino— Continúen.

La explosión sale de la nada.

Todo lo que tienen sobre la mesa son una caja de bolas de algodón, un par de gotas de sangre humana, y un vaso lleno de astillas de madera de un roble antiguo. Nada peligroso, y sin duda nada combustible. Pero entonces Isaac coloca sus manos sobre ellos y  _whoosh_. Blanca energía caliente sale de la nada y de repente hay una bola de fuego azul que asoma entre las palmas de Isaac y el tablero de la mesa, y entonces Stiles está volando a través de la pared de cristal de su laboratorio, cubierto en llamas.

Stiles siempre ha sido torpe y demasiado curioso para su propio bien, por lo que está acostumbrado a caerse. Huesos rotos y sangre no le perturban. El Fuego azul que cubre su bata de laboratorio, por el contrario, le asusta totalmente.

La gente están corriendo, la alarma de fuego suena alto y los aspersores están encendidos, pero la llama no se extingue. Isaac coge el extintor y envuelve a Stiles con una generosa capa de espuma blanca, pero la maldita llama sólo sigue subiendo, sobrepasando la espuma ahora, deslizándose como si estuviera buscando algo, y maldita sea, confía Isaac para conjurar una llama inteligente en busca de carne humana para consumir.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Isaac está gritando, yendo hacia su armario  _secreto_  que contiene muestras  _secretas_  de cosas  _secretas_ , cosas que Stiles no dejará que Isaac ponga en él, de ninguna manera, y Stiles está sacudiendo su brazo como un idiota, tratando de apagar la llama lejos como si fuera una maldita vela de cumpleaños, cuando, gracias a Dios, llega la ayuda.

En la forma de un hombre lobo enojado.

—Sácate la maldita cosa —dice Hale, lo cual es una idea genial, pero ni siquiera se molesta en darle tiempo a Stiles para hacerlo. Maltrata las extremidades de Stiles para sacarlo de su húmeda y resbaladiza bata de laboratorio, todavía envuelta en llamas. Él está mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando una manera de deshacerse de él. Isaac llega al rescate sosteniendo una manta ignífuga.

Isaac es  _badass_ , Stiles piensa, viendo como envuelve la llama en la manta y lo mete todo en el extra-grande contenedor de riesgo biológico que cogieron del médico forense hace 6 meses y convenientemente olvidaron devolver.

—Whoa —dice Isaac, cerrando el contenedor. —¿Alguien más se siente como un Cazafantasma?

Stiles se ríe y empieza a tararear la canción de tema. Haría también el baile, pero sus piernas se sienten de repente pesadas y él está deslizándose por la pared del pasillo como un personaje de dibujos animados.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Hale le grita furioso.

Stiles abre los ojos para encontrarlo al nivel de sus ojos, agachado en medio de los escombros, con el pelo mojado contra la cara, y su camisa se aferra a Santa Madre de Dios muchos músculos. Es evidente, pero eso no es nada nuevo. De hecho, a conocido lo suficiente como para llevar a Stiles a fantasías embarazosas.

—Ya sabes —dice Stiles. —Experimentar. Para la ciencia, la justicia y el estilo americano. Para ser perfectamente honesto, sin embargo,  _no_  pensábamos en llamas sensibles. Conejillos, posiblemente, pero no había llamas en ningún de nuestros planes.

Hale toma la muñeca derecha de Stiles en la mano y gira su brazo para inspeccionar la magnitud de las quemaduras. Se ve feo y va todo el camino hasta el codo, pero aún así es mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, de verdad. Podría haber sido el rostro. Podría haber sido  _su pelo._

—Idiota —Hale dice en voz baja, girando el brazo Stiles de un lado a otro.

Stiles se ofendería, pero está demasiado ocupado sintiendo dolor como para registrar el insulto. —¿Podrías dejar de mover mi brazo? —le pregunta, un poco sin aliento. —Eso duele un poco.

El movimiento se detiene inmediatamente. Stiles siente los dedos de Hale apretar alrededor de su muñeca en su lugar.

Hay una conmoción en el pasillo, los médicos con suerte, y ¡oh!, esa es la voz de su padre, impresionante. Stiles decide cerrar los ojos, pero resulta que ya están cerrados, y es cuando siente un calor relajante trabajar todo su camino hasta el brazo, quitándole el dolor punzante.

Él piensa que esto podría ser un buen momento para desmayarse.

Finstock va a matarlo cuando se despierte.

Dos semanas más tarde, Maggie Wilkerson aparece en una carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, completamente desnuda. 

Dice que no se acuerda de lo que pasó, por lo que el caso sigue abierto y con el tiempo se enfría.

Stiles pone su nombre en su lista de  _Sospechosos Sobrenaturales_. Por si acaso.

 

* * * * 

Finstock sigue amenazando con despedirlo, Stiles sabe que es una mierda, pero la última vez que el alcalde los visitó, comento algo sobre personal que no estaba haciendo nada. Stiles tiene la esperanza de que fuera una amenaza vacía, pero siempre hay la posibilidad de que pierda su laboratorio, ¿qué haría entonces? Stiles decide quedarse fuera del radar durante unos meses.

 ¿La alarma de riesgo biológico? No fue del todo su culpa.

Stiles realmente está muy contento de venir a trabajar ese día, porque la evidencia de la redada de drogas va a ser entregada y fue en una tienda de magia conocida. El propietario dice que vende hierbas, pero son hierbas con finales felices, si sabes lo que quiere decir. Stiles sabe lo que está pasando detrás de puertas. Magia. Y otras cosas interesantes que no puede esperar para tener en sus manos.

Así como un niño el día de Nochebuena, Stiles se despierta antes de suene su alarma, canta en la ducha, se viste con su camiseta y sus vaqueros favoritos y toma una taza de café y un panecillo para su camino hacia el trabajo. Una vez allí, tira su taza vacía al bote de basura, se pone la bata, que es rosa, no preguntes, pero incluso  _eso_  no es suficiente para desanimarlo, él conecta su iPod al arcaico sistema de sonido que heredaron del viejo compañero de la universidad de Isaac.

 _'Break on through to the other side!_ ' Morrison se oye a través de los altavoces, y Stiles tararea, rompiendo el sello de la primera bolsa de pruebas.

No es hasta tres horas y catorce bolsas de hierbas, sustancias sospechosas, y cosas viscosas en frascos, después, que el día se va al garete.

Él sólo... toca la bolsa. Él ni siquiera la abre. Si hubiera sabido el contenido de la bolsa unos segundos antes, no la habría tocado. Pero no lo hace. El solo alcanza la bolsa y explota.

Los ojos Stiles escuecen, y por un momento, apenas puede respirar. Sacude la cabeza para sacar el polvo de sus ojos y abrirlos. El polvo está todo sobre él. Sobre la mesa. En todo el laboratorio. Y el no tiene ni idea de lo que es.

—A la mierda mi vida —le dice al laboratorio vacío y detiene la música.

Afortunadamente en ese momento, su formación junto con su preocupación de que Isaac estará de regreso en cualquier momento hace que se mueva más rápido de lo que haría de otra manera. Él golpea el botón para cerrar las puertas corredizas -cambiadas tres veces desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí, pero no vamos insistir en el pasado- e inserta el código para bloquearla.

A continuación, se pone bajo la ducha de seguridad y tira de la cadena.

Mientras que está luchando con su ropa, encuentran tiempo para preocuparse por la cámara de seguridad en la esquina y lo poco favorecedor que saldrá. Un Stiles en pánico no es un Stiles sexy, no es para nada un Stiles sexy. Por lo menos no cuando va a coger un resfriado, una ducha de emergencia y hacer gárgaras como si no hubiera un mañana.

No hay toallas, pero hay bata de laboratorio de Isaac, que también es de color rosa, porque esta semana Isaac no se ha permitido lavar la ropa. La bata de laboratorio no tiene ningún botón, por lo que Stiles improvisa, envolviéndola en la cintura.

Está frío, y mojado, y se pregunta por qué se ha levantado de la cama esta mañana, porque esto probablemente es el comienzo de un día largo y miserable, así que deja de quejarse internamente y tira de la alarma de incendios.

Cuando ha hecho una mueca de dolor ante el sonido, se encuentra con Isaac de pie en el otro lado de la puerta de cristal, con los ojos grandes como platos, dándole una mirada que grita  _qué coño_.

—Busca a Finstock. Dile que llame al alguacil y el Departamento de Salud. Una de las bolsas de pruebas ha explotado y lanzó una especie de polvo blanquecino. No sabe a droga. Pero es necesario evacuar el edificio, por su acaso...

Isaac asiente, mirándolo sorprendido.

—Ve —le insta Stiles, y observa como Isaac corre hacia la oficina del Finstock.

Nadie entra en pánico.

Bueno, su padre entra en pánico, pero él es el Sheriff y no es que él vaya a demostrarlo. Él intenta llevar a Stiles al hospital, pero ¿de qué sirve cuando ellos no han identificado aún la sustancia? Y por el momento no ha mostrando ningún síntoma. ¿Y si no es nada importante? Habría hecho que todos trabajara para nada. No, Stiles insiste en quedarse, y mientras esperan al Departamento de Salud -quienes al parecer se lo toman con calma- Stiles comienza el análisis.

Está frío y miserable, pero al menos es bueno en esto

El polvo no es heroína, cocaína o talco, o harina. Stiles consiguió su nariz y su boca llenos de él, así que puede decir con confianza que no es nada que pueda identificar por el sabor o el olor. Lo cual no es bueno, porque todavía hay un millón de cosas no letales que puede ser. Teniendo en cuenta la fuente, también hay una gran probabilidad de que no sea nada que vaya a ser capaz de identificar de todos modos, es algo mágico. Stiles no está seguro de si eso sería mejor o peor. 

Vuelve a encender la música y está inmerso en las muestras del CDC cuando alguien toca la puerta de cristal.

Es Derek Hale. ¿Por qué no se sorprende?

—¿Sabes lo que significa _riesgo biológico_?

Hale se le queda mirando. Hay que admirar la convicción del hombre, desafiando una zona de cuarentena sólo para mirar a Stiles. —Abre la puerta —dice, con la voz ronca.

Stiles cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Su pecho  _desnudo_ , del que de repente se da cuenta —No va a suceder —dice. —No deberías estar aquí.

—Voy a estar bien —dice Hale— Sabes que yo soy ... inmune.

—¿Debería ?—pregunta Stiles— ¿Alguien ha probado el ántrax en hombres lobo? ¿Cólera? ¿Peste bubónica?

El ceño de Derek se hace más profundo y más sombrío.

—No lo creo —dice Stiles— Ahora shoo. Y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—Puedo hacerlo más rápido —insiste Hale— Sólo dame una muestra y voy a tenerlo resuelto antes de que tu máquina pueda calentarse.

Podía insultar a Stiles todo lo que quiera, ¿pero insultar a su Lydia? -pone una mano sibre el espectometro de masas para calmarla- Eso es un acto de guerra.

—No me hagas llamar a mi papá—le amenaza Stiles.

—Él sabe que estoy aquí —le contesta Derek.

Eso hace que Stiles pare. —Acabo de hablar con él. No dijo nada acerca de que te había enviado.

Derek se encoge de hombros, con un ligero aire de culpabilidad. —Yo no he dicho que me haya enviado. Dije que  _lo sabe_.

Stiles no sabe lo que debe decir a eso. Él ni siquiera sabe lo que significa. —Mira, la bolsa de pruebas fue manipulada con magia. No hubo gatillo en cualquier lugar, nada visible de todos modos, pero explotó en cuanto la toqué. Así que, o alguien de tu equipo la jodió, o es un trabajo interno.

 

Oh, al diputado Hale no le gusta eso. Sus caninos están creciendo. Es fascinante ver, aunque también tiene que decir que da algo de miedo.

—Así que, ya sabes —dice Stiles, distraído. —Vas a  trabajar en eso, y voy a estar aquí haciendo lo mío.

—Volveré —dice Hale, pronunciando las palabras con cuidado, y se da la vuelta antes de salir del laboratorio desierto.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —Lo que tú digas, Terminator.

Stiles comprueba la hora.

Ha pasado una hora y media, y se siente como si estuviera sudando un océano, . Está temblando, sus manos están temblando, y su visión empieza a ponerse inquietantemente borrosa.

Parece que al final, él no va a ser capaz se salir de ésta. Él tiene que llamar al equipo médico con el que ha estado luchando con unas y dientes, y tiene que decirle a su padre... decirle a su padre... que...

Él golpea la rellamada en su teléfono.

—Papá. Uh. Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy a punto de desmayarse, yo-uh-que era-la cosa-el polvo-nada-es-el CDC no va a conseguirlo.

Es todo lo que puede decir antes de la línea se cuelge. O tal vez es su cerebro. De cualquier manera, Stiles mira hacia arriba y todo se vuelve negro.

Lo que es normal, de verdad. Es su vida.

Stiles abre los ojos ante un techo blanco y el amargo olor de la medicina. —Yo no quiero ser Robin todo el tiempo —se queja en voz baja. ¿Qué hay de malo en dejar que el friki tome la iniciativa de vez en cuando? Stiles podía patear culos si le dieran a la oportunidad.

—Tu no es Robin —dice su papá, pasando  una mano por el pelo revuelto de Stiles, traicionando su nerviosismo. Él nunca hace eso a menos que esté muy, muy asustado —Tú eres el héroe.

—En el mejor de los casos, soy la damisela en apuros —se queja Stiles, sentándose.

Su padre le da agua, que él acepta con gratitud. Se siente como que podría haber estado masticando vidrio durante sus sueños. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

—Dos días —dice su padre. Las sombras bajo sus ojos acusan a Stiles de ser un mal hijo. Para ser justos, Stiles consiguió la mayoría de los genes de su padre. Su madre era menos aventurera,  más de disfrutar tranquilamente del día. Ella era terca, pero el Stiles sabía que nunca se daría por vencida.

—Maldita sea. Lo siento.

Su padre lo abraza contra su pecho y aprieta su hombro. Son hombres, por lo que Stiles no se acurruca en él.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue? ¿Sabes quien lo hizo? 

—Sí —dice su padre— Derek se encargó de ello.

Tal vez debería molestar a Stiles lo orgulloso que suena su padre cuando habla de Hale, pero ya está acostumbrado a como de alguna manera domestico al lobo feroz, y Hale no tiene un padre propio, o una madre o incluso un tio, quién querría mantener a Peter, en serio, Stiles no lo hacía. Stiles no está celoso, totalmente lo está, pero es capaz de ser un adulto y superarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí—, dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos— Él estaba todo Terminator en el laboratorio. Deberías dejar que use cuero. Entonces tendrías todo el paquete.

Su padre parece divertido— Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Stiles no sabe qué decir a eso. Probablemente, sean bueno modales al preocuparse por el hijo de tu jefe a punto de morir, pero ¿Derek Hale y los modales? Stiles no creía que estaban familiarizados— ¿Quién fue, entonces?—l e pregunta, tratando de que poner de nuevo en marcha la conversación.

—Uno de los nuevos de tecnología —dice su padre. —¿Fred Johnson?

Stiles conoce al el tipo. Espinillas y piel pálida— ¿Qué iba a querer de mí?

Su padre se mueve —En verdad no era a ti. Al parecer, su madre fue asesinada por Peter Hale.

—¿Y?— pregunta Stiles. No es como si alguna vez haya sido un admirador del tío loco.

Su padre se encoge de hombros. —Quería vengarse de Derek. Dañando ae la gente que le preocupa.

—Eso... suena como un plan estúpido. Quiero decir, yo no ... ni siquiera me ...

—No... Derek no se preocupa por mucha gente —dice su papá, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Bueno,  _duh_ , Stiles quiere decir, pero se abstiene. Laura Hale sería demasiado difícil de encontrar, y el papá de Stiles tiene un arma que no tiene miedo de usar. Aparte de eso, Stiles no ha visto Derek Hale con nadie. Stiles puede ver cómo iba a ser la segunda mejor opción, perjudicando Hale al herir al papá Stiles lastimando Stiles, pero... yeah, lógica enrevesada, y está empezando a hacer doler su cabeza,

—Ahora  adormir—dice su padre, empujándolo hacia atrás en la cama. —Puedes leer el informe completo cuando estés mejor.

Stiles pelearía, pero. Malditas Drogas.

Los médicos lo mantienen durante dos días más en la observación, ya que como siempre, no saben qué demonios está pasando. Es una pena que el único profesional de la salud que sabe lo que realmente está sucediendo en Beacon Hills sea es un veterinario.

Mientras tanto, Isaac le roba una copia del informe de la policía, le compra chocolate, y le trae una nueva bata -no rosa- de laboratorio como reglado de ¡ _yay no estás muerto_! 

También abraza a Stiles, y mucho. Stiles le devuelve el abrazo, porque su virilidad es fluida, como su sexualidad, y es dependiente de con quién está y cómo se sienta. Así, que mientras que él y su padre son hombres varoniles, al menos en público, él e Isaac son suaves cachorros. Y los cachorros se abrazan. Es lo suyo.

—¡Hombre, Derek Hale pateó el trasero por tio! ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Es hora de que te dejé saber nuestro pequeño secreto, Isaac—, dice Stiles, rebuscar en el informe de cinco páginas. —Hale ha sido enviado desde el futuro para protegerme. Debido a que mi hijo algún día vencerá al Imperio y salvara a la humanidad de la esclavitud.

Isaac le lanza un beso a la cabeza de Stiles, que Stiles captura y se come— Estás mezclando películas.

—Lo que sea —Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Pero en serio —dice Isaac— Hale no sólo cogió a Johnson, mando al el chico al hospital para hacerle hablar. Y te consiguió el antídoto a tiempo. Quiero decir, eso está por encima y más allá ¿no?

—El propio Hale esta un poco ido ¿no te parece?

Isaac no parece convencido.

—En serio, no es como si te estuviera ocultando mis conexiones con los hombres lobo. Es cercano a mi padre —Se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez él me considera su molesto hermano pequeño o algo así.

—Oh, realmente no creo que sea eso —dice Isaac.

Stiles no pregunta. Derek Hale, con sus miradas y su complejo de salvador, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora.— Háblame del veneno.

Isaac se anima. —¡Oh, esto te va a encantar!

* * * *

Es el cumpleaños de Stiles y siente melancolía.

Ha pasado más años sin su madre que los que ha pasado con ella, pero los días especiales -vacaciones, cumpleaños, bodas- le hacen darse cuenta de lo mucho que la echa de menos. El perfume que solo se ponía en las ocasiones especiales, su risa, la forma en que hacía reír a su padre... es una sensación en su estómago que probablemente nunca desaparecerá.

Stiles no se molestó en cambiar su turno de noche. Él no tiene nada especial planeado y no tiene a nadie especial con el que pasarlo. Así que él sólo va a ir a cenar con su padre, y tal vez Isaac, si no está ocupado, que probablemente no lo esté. Isaac es del tipo leal, y aunque siempre intente ocultarlo -cómo si alguien le hubiera dicho que no,  _demasiadas veces_ \- él ama los cumpleaños.

Son poco más de las seis de la tarde, casi todo el mundo se ha ido o está preparándose para hacerlo, y Stiles se está preparando para tener un par de horas de paz y tranquilidad con Lydia como su única compañía. Pero por supuesto alguien se aclara la garganta.

—¿Aún no te has ido?

Stiles se encuentra preguntándose si Derek Hale tiene una puerta mágica en su casa que conduce directamente al laboratorio de criminalística. No puede haber ninguna otra explicación de por qué él está constantemente allí.

—Nop —dice Stiles.

—Pensé que era tu cumpleaños.

Stiles le da una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo es que Hale sabe que es su cumpleaños?

—Tu padre... dijo... algo —Mueve sus pies, incómodo— No importa —dice, dándose la vuelta— Buenas noches.

Stiles respondería si no estuviera tan confundido para hacerlo, pero luego Hale se ha ido.

—Me voy —dice Isaac cinco minutos más tarde, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. —Llámame cuando haya terminado.

—Seguro —Stiles mueve la mano distraidamente, sin molestarse tan siquiera de levantar su vista.

Pasan tres minutos hasta que se oyen disparos, lo que seguro despierta a Stiles de su aturdimiento. Dos disparos -una pistola, semiautomática, adivinaría Stiles- y dos gritos, seguidos de un silencio ensordecedor.

Él quiere echar un vistazo, ayudar si puede, pero la voz en su cabeza -que suena extrañamente como su padre- le dice que les den y se esconda, y eso es lo que hace Stiles, escondiéndose detrás de la mesa -hasta que escucha la respiración entrecortada de alguien, tropezando fuera de su laboratorio y se da cuenta de que es Isaac.

—¡Mierda! —susurra Stiles, viendo toda la sangre que cubre el brazo izquierdo de Isaac— Estás bien —dice de forma automática, arrastrando a Isaac dentro y dejándolo en el suelo— Déjame ver.

Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, pero se niega a reconocerlo. Arranca la manga de la camisa de Isaac e inspecciona la herida lo mejor que puede a través de la sangre— Parece que la bala te atravesó —dice, hurgando suavemente.

—Yay —dice Isaac inexpresivo, listo para desmayarse.

—Ejercer presión sobre ella —dice Stiles, envolviendo los dedos de Isaac alrededor de la herida. —Voy a llam...

—¡Oh, mira que he encontrado!

Stiles sabe quién es antes de darse la vuelta, y en serio, ¿qué coño le pasa a este pueblo? ¿Hay algo en el agua o qué?

—Greenberg —dice, resignado.

Stiles siempre supo que el tío estaba loco, y viendo lo que está pasado en estos momentos, con sangre en su mejilla, la pistola colgando de su mano y la expresión loca de su cara... eso funciona para él. Stiles está deseando que Finstock estuviera aquí para verlo.

—Hola, Stilinski —dice Greenberg, saludándolo con su arma— Veo que el entrenador no está, así que supongo que voy a tener que conformarme contigo.

Stiles se levanta, limpiándose en su camiseta la sangre de las manos— Sí. Pero él se fue hace un par de minutos, apuesto a que si te das prisa puedes cogerlo.

Greenberg resopla— Buen intento. Pero creo que primero voy a terminar aquí.

Apunta su arma a Isaac, quien deja escapar un grito de miedo, Stiles se pone delante de él. no hay manera de que deje que Isaac sea disparado dos veces en un mismo día, pero luego Greenberg aprieta el gatillo, ese loco hijo de puta y Stiles tiene un mini ataque al corazón cuando el idiota inexplicablemente falla.

—¡Deja jodidamente de disparar! —Stiles le grita— ¡A la mierda! ¿Qué carajo es lo que te pasa!

—¡Tú! —grita Greenberg, agitando la pistola— ¡Tú eres mi problema! Arruinaste mi vida en la escuela secundaria y ahora la estás arruinando aquí! ¡Por qué no te mueres!

Dispara de nuevo. Esta vez Stiles se arregla para lanzarse en el suelo, en cuclillas delante de Isaac que agarra la camiseta de Stiles. Afortunadamente, Greenberg parece tan malo en esto como en todo lo demás, por lo que la bala se desvía... pero el laboratorio es pequeño y no hay manera de que Stiles sea capaz de mover a Isaac detrás de la mesa. Así que a menos que frene a Greenberg de alguna manera, no hay forma de que ellos sobrevivan a esto.

Pero entonces, -como siempre- alguien interviene.

Hay un gruñido... un muy enojado gruñido... procedente del fondo del pasillo, y en un segundo se convierte en un rugido. Greenberg comienza a disparar histéricamente hacia el sonido y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está fallando, pero el rugido sigue acercándose, hasta que de repente hay un enorme hombre lobo delante de Greenberg, enseñando los diente, con el pecho ensangrentado, pero con la suficiente fuerza para levantar a un hombre adulto con una mano y tirarlo por el cuarto.

 

Greenberg aterriza en el suelo con un crujido repugnante. Stiles piensa que probablemente no será capaz de levantarse de nuevo.

El hombre lobo tiene los restos destrozados de un uniforme de policía, pero no le son necesarios a Stiles para saber de quién se trata. Los ojos de Hale son de un color azul eléctrico en esta forma, y se ve.. liberado en cierto modo. Generalmente, está tan en control, Stiles no sabe cómo ha acabado dándose cuenta de esas cosas, pero ahora que ha visto las dos caras, por así decirlo, está fascinado por las diferencias y similitudes entre ellos.

El hombre lobo se encuentra justo en frente de él, y Stiles puede decir que ni siquiera Isaac está respirando. Pero sorprendentemente Stiles no siente miedo. Bueno, no mucho, de todos modos. Está lo suficientemente loco como para estar sonriendo al monstruo que acaba de matar a un hombre con sus manos desnudas.

Stiles nunca afirmó ser normal.

—Te han disparado —dice Stiles, mirando a los agujeros de bala aún sangrantes en el pecho peludo.

Hale no dice nada. En cambio, parece estar estudiando a Stiles, sus ojos miran a Stiles de arriba a abajo, parando en la sangre de su camiseta.

—No es mi sangre. Estoy bien —dice Stiles, pero no da un paso atrás cuando Hale levanta una mano para tomar su camiseta y tirar de ella hacia arriba para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Es extraño, y está haciendo que a Stiles le parezca divertido, la forma en que alguien tan grande y duro, le esté tocando tan suavemente. Y eso sin tener en cuanta de que se trata de Derek Hale, y que parece agitado en busca de una herida que no está allí.

—Estoy bien—dice Stiles, agarrando su muñeca. —Y tienes que cambiar —Se oyen las sirenas acercándose, la policía estará allí en cualquier momento. Stiles no sabe quién lo sabe del departamento, pero sabe que su padre no lo puede encubrir todo.

Hale cambia como si estuviera soltando un suspiro, sencillo y natural, pero tropieza cuando quiere dar un paso hacia Stiles, probablemente a cauda de las heridas— Te tengo —dice Stiles, cogiéndolo instintivamente por los codos para sostenerlo. Él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar las heridas sangrantes del pecho, pero  _santo infierno_ , si eso no es una excusa para no ver venir el beso.

Ni siquiera llegar a participar. En un segundo los labios de Hale están tomando los suyos en un beso duro, sus manos agarrando con fuerza la cintura de Stiles y al siguiente ha desaparecido, como un ninja.

Stiles queda ahí como un idiota, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

—No importa —dice Isaac. —Sólo estoy desangrándome.

* * * *

Stiles hace cupcakes.

Él no sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no existe ningún manual en Internet para que cuando un hombre recibe un disparo, así como cinco de ellos, mientras esta salvando tu de su vida. En serio, Stiles busco durante toda la noche de ayer en google, ya que no habita manera de que fuera capaz de dormir. Así que el ha hecho cupcakes, porque ¿a quién no le gustan los cupcakes? Son pequeñas tartas de diferente sabores y increíbles colores y esas cosas. Y hay chocolate en algunas de él.

Una de las cosas que Stiles sabe con certeza acerca de los hombres lobo es que pueden oírte a kilómetros de distancia. Así que no se sorprende al ser recibido por Laura Hale antes incluso de pare su jeep. Está un poco sorprendido de que ella esté en pijama y que ese pijama tenga pequeños corazones rosados, lo cual hace que luzca más terrorífica. ¿Cómo es posible que funcione y podría funcionar en él?

Stiles lo duda.

—Hey, Stilinski —dice Laura, bajando por las escaleras del porche en sus zapatillas de peluche para saludarlo— Te ves bien. No estás muerto.

—Sí —Asiente Stiles— Me gusta eso también. No estar muerto. Es decir, uh... ¿está Derek casa?

La sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de Laura es malvada. Puro, mal no adulterado. Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia la casa de huéspedes— Trata con esa puerta.

Stiles asiente bruscamente. Él sólo ... tratará con esa puerta. Y encontrará a Derek Hale. Quién sabe que Stiles ya está aquí.

—¿Y Stiles?

Stiles se da la vuelta, un poco demasiado rápido. —¿Sí?

Hace un gesto a la caja en el asiento del pasajero. —No te olvides de los cupcakes.

Stiles era un niño cuando la casa Hale se quemó. No recuerda cómo era antes del incendio. Pero sabe que más tarde, cuando Laura quiso reconstruirla, cambiaron el diseño por completo. Arrancaron los cimientos y comenzaron de cero, lo que siempre tuvo sentido para Stiles. Él tampoco querría vivir en la misma casa donde toda su familia murió.

La casa de huéspedes es una de las nuevas incorporaciones. Estaba un poco alejada de la casa principal, se veía pequeña y acogedora, Derek probablemente prefería privacidad.

No es que Stiles estuviera pensando en la privacidad de Derek. Eso no era asunto suyo.

Él no se detiene en la puerta, porque seamos sinceros, Derek, probablemente, le esté esperando con la mano en el picaporte, y como se esperaba, en cuanto Stiles toca, la puerta se abre con un crujido.

Y revela a Derek Hale, llevando un par de pantalones de chándal desgastados. Vestido solamente con unos pantalones de chándal.

—Hola —grazna Stiles. —Um. He traído cupcakes.

Derek le deja entrar sin una palabra.

Derek tiene una cocina, donde hace el café, y hay un pequeño rincón para desayunar, donde la gente podría sentarse, y... está bien, no es lo que Stiles pensara en Derek Hale viviendo en una cueva o algo así, pero es un shock verlo vivir en un sitio tan... hogareño.

Y Stiles no es un experto en estas cosas, pero Derek se ve nervioso. No está echándolo ni manteniendo una pequeña charla con él, lo que le sugiere a Stiles que tal vez no sepa que decir o hacia donde mirar.

Stiles sabe donde mirar. ¿A dónde más podría mirar si no es a esos músculos y al tatuaje y, maldición, a esos pantalones apenas colgando en las caderas de Derek... ¿Esto es una forma de venganza? ¿Está enojado con Stiles por salir herido? Los cupcakes se supone que compensarían eso.

—Quería darte las gracias —dice Stiles en el silencio incómodo— Por salvar mi vida. Otra vez.

Derek se gira, deslizando una taza de café hacia Stiles. Stiles no la toca. Él no es bueno con las bebidas calientes cuando está nervioso.

 

—Y quería ver si estabas bien —Hace un gesto el desnudo -tan desnudo- pecho de Derek. —Qué, te ves bien. Quiero decir, que ya has sanado, obviamente. Y eso es bueno.

 

Derek sonríe, levemente, y hace que Stiles se ponga nervioso. Como, si su balbuceo fuera divertido, pero Derek no está ayudando con su silencio y su desnudo.

—Oh, ¿así que puedes sonreír? —dice Stiles malicioso— Es bueno saberlo. ¿Hay alguna regla que dice que sólo se puede sonreír después de ser disparado un montón de veces?

Eso hace que la sonrisa de Derek crezca, porque que es más divertido que un Stiles enojado.  _Ha ha_.

—Está bien, sólo me voy a ir —Stiles deja la caja de cupcakes en el mostrador y le dice— Disfruta de los cupcakes. Y gracias por el rescate. Que tengas un buen día.

Está casi fuera de la cocina cuando se detiene, porque esto es una mierda. ¿Todo este asunto del silencio? Stiles sabe que Derek Hale habla, habla con su padre, por lo que es capaz de explicarle unas cuantas cosas a Stiles, porque si tienen que volver a cómo estaban las cosas antes, y si Stiles tiene que aguantar un rescate más, va a hacer algo drástico.

Así, que tal vez:

—¿Sabes qué?, No me voy. Primero me dices que infierno fue lo de anoche —Stiles cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se mantiene firme.

—¿Qué?

—Oh,  _Dios_  mío —Stiles le grita. —¿De qué te  _parece_  que estoy hablando? ¿Qué otra cosa hiciste anoche por la que te preguntaría? ¡Céntrate! ¡Te dispararon un montón de veces y luego me besaste!

—Oh,  _eso_ —Derek dice con una sonrisa.

—Sí,  _eso_ —responde Stiles, no le parece divertido.

Derek se encoge de hombros. Se encoge de hombros. Stiles ni siquiera tiene las palabras para describir lo enojado que está, y él tiende a tener un montón de palabras.

—Era lo que era.

—Así que me fulminas con la mirada y me salvas la vida, me gritas y luego me salvas la vida otra vez, y ahora me besas y que... ¿vas a volver a mirarme como si quisieras asesinarme —Él lanza sus manos en el aire— ¡ Haces señales mixtas! ¡No lo entiendo!

Por un segundo, Derek parece que va a responder, pero él niega con la cabeza y se frota los ojos con sus manos.

—¡Te traje cupcakes! —Stiles explota— ¡Me merezco algunas respuestas!

Pero, por supuesto, él no consigue ninguna respuesta, en su lugar, es empotrado contra una pared y su espacio personal es invadido por un hombre lobo.

Las cejas de Derek se dibujan juntos, como si se estuviera concentrando realmente duro... ¿en qué? ¿Cómo atemorizar a Stiles? Él se inclina cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que su nariz está contra el cuello de Stiles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurra Stiles, las manos apretadas contra la pared. Él no sabe que más hacer con ellas. No tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Derek lame su cuello, haciendo jadear a Stiles y luego chupa su cuello dejando un cardenal justo debajo de la oreja.

—Okey —dice Stiles, esperando a que se tire hacia atrás. —Pero es... eso no es una respuesta.

Los ojos de Derek brillan azules por un segundo, y luego se suavizan— Sí, lo es —dice, con el pecho agitado.

—Okey —Stiles susurra de nuevo, finalmente atreviéndose a poner sus manos sobre Derek. Aterrizan en su espalda, piel caliente y suave bajo sus dedos, y él tira de Derek sin ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Derek se presiona contra él, relajándose bajo su toque, y se queja en el cuello de Stiles como un cachorro.

Tal vez  _sea_ una respuesta después de todo.

—Voy a necesitar que lo elabores —dice Stiles— Más tarde, sin embargo. Después. Quiero decir. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Derek besa su cuello.

Stiles detiene como acuerdo.

* * * *

 **6 horas después**

—¿Compañeros? —Stiles chirría, casi patadas Derek en la cabeza con una pierna agitando.

—Querías que lo elaborara —dice Derek.

—¿Pero compañeros? —Él tira de la sábana para cubrirse. Tener esta conversación en la cama puede no haber sido la mejor idea.

Derek tira de la colcha. —¿Qué esperabas?

—¡No lo sé! —Stiles sigue mayal en él. —¿Pensabas que era lindo?

—Creo que estás molesto —Derek dice con una mirada— Eres torpe. Tienes tendencias a estar alrededor del fuego, a enojar a maníacos homicidas como hobbie. Eres terco. Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Y es probable que mueras antes de los treinta.

Stiles se siente como una estúpida sonrisa se asienta en su rostro y se niega a irse. Se escondería debajo de las sabanas, pero se las han quitado.

—Eso no es gracioso —le dice Derek— Tienes que dejar de actuar como si tuvieras un deseo de muerte.

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior, pero la sonrisa no se va. —Tú me amas —dice, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calientan.

Derek se burla. —No sé por qué.

Stiles rueda por encima de él y se ríe en un el beso.

FIN


End file.
